Mrs Bash?
by fUnKaLiCiOuS
Summary: Jessica has won the hearts of the Bash Brothers..who will win hers? *first fan fiction..dont be too harsh*
1. Portman or Fulton?

~*Chapter 1: Portman or Fulton*~  
  
"No!" Jessica yelled at Portman from one side of her bedroom door. "Why not? It's just the movies." Portman asked, opening the door. "Because I don't want to." Jessica answered as she turned on her stereo full blast to block out Portman's begging. "Yes, you do." He mouthed. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone, Portman." She said. Portman put his hand behind his ears which told Jessica that he couldn't hear because of the stereo. Jessica turned off her stereo. "Leave me alone." She repeated. "Tell me.." "Go!" Jessica interrupted. "But I.." "GO!" she repeated as she pointed to her door. "Fine" Portman said stubbornly and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Any luck?" Charlie asked as he saw Portman walk down the hall. "Dude, she can be so stubborn sometimes!" Portman said as he joined Charlie to watch T.V. "I take it she said no" said Charlie. "Maybe she just doesn't want to go out with you, dude. You've asked her a thousand times and each time she's said no!" said Fulton who was sitting on the other side of Charlie. "Yo, shut up, Fulton! You're probably worried that she might go out with me instead of you" said Portman angrily. "Don't tell me to shut up, Portman-" Fulton yelled back but Charlie interrupted him. "Would you guys both shut up!?" The Bash Brothers shot Charlie an angry look. Charlie stood up, thinking that he might get punched in the face and turned to them. "Look at yourselves! You guys are fighting like 8-year-olds and it's over some girl. No wonder why she says no to the both of you." Charlie began to walk away. "What are you trying to say, Conway?" Fulton yelled after him. Charlie stopped and turned to look at the two. "You gotta get your act together and stop comparing your selves with each other."  
  
Jessica was a new member of the Mighty Ducks. She had joined just a year ago with another girl named Alexia. Alexia had dropped out of the team because she just couldn't cope with hockey practise, homework, family life and all that. Jessica had won the hearts of the two bash brothers and they have been asking her out ever since, hoping that they would get a chance.  
  
"He's right, you know." Said a voice from the back of the room. They turned around and saw that it was Connie. She had overheard the conversation. "Stay out of it!" yelled Portman. "Don't talk to her like that!" said Guy who had just walked into the room. "Dude, don't tell me what to do!" Portman yelled angrily, stood up and walked over to Guy. "You want a piece of me?" He said and pushed Guy to the ground. Guy quickly stood up and started arguing. Fulton joined the fight and shortly after Connie gave up telling them to stop, Connie joined them aswell.  
  
"You guys." Said a voice from the door way but they couldn't hear. "You guys." She repeated. "STOP IT!" she yelled. They stopped arguing to see who was talking to them and saw that it was Jessica. "Portman, what are you fighting about this time?" Portman opened his mouth to argue back at Jessica but she got in first. "I turn my back on you for one second and you're picking a fight with someone." She turned around and walked back to her room.  
  
Connie left the guys and ran off to join Jessica. "Jess? Can I talk to you?" Connie knocked on her door. "Yeah, if you wanna." answered Jessica. Connie opened the door and saw Julie and Jessica sitting on her bed. "What you guys up to?" Connie sat on the bed next to Julie. "Just talking. You know...about Portman and Fulton." Julie answered before Jessica could open her mouth. Connie nodded her head. There was a moment of silence. "So...what did you wanna talk to me about, Connie?" Jessica asked. "Uh, I just wanted to ask.." Connie paused for a while. "..I don't know how to put it. What have you got against Portman?" Jessica just stared for a second. "Nothing." Jessica looked down. "It's just I'm sick and tired of him picking on everyone because of me. He's angry..." She looked up at Connie. "..and he's taking it out on the closest person to him." Connie smiled. "OK. I understand. But, what about Fulton? You're not so mean to him." "Well, I don't know. Fulton's different, I guess. He takes it easily." Jessica answered. Julie pulled a face. "Well, you better so "yes" to one them, and soon. If Portman gets angry a couple more times he'd probably get kicked off the team for "accidentally" killing someone on the Varsity team while playing hockey or Fulton would become really soft and wouldn't have the heart to be a Bash Brother anymore which would leave Portman all alone, by himself, in his jail cell next to a big guy named Duke." Julie teased. "So, I say yes to Fulton, and Portman goes to jail for murder?" Jessica smiled. "Yep. Why wont you say yes to one of them anyways?" asked Julie. "I do wanna go out with one of them. But the problem is, if I say yes to one, the other would be upset or angry." "Well, that's life isn't it?" asked Connie. "Yeah, I guess. I just don't wanna hurt them." "Why don't you go on a date with both of them and then decide who you liked the best." Julie suggested. "But, I'd have the same problem in the end, wouldn't I?" "Yeah. Smart thinking, Julie." Connie laughed. "Shut up." Julie said smiling. "Just go out with whoever asks you next and see how it goes. If the other gets mad, just let him. You could endlessly say that you're sorry and Connie and I will tell him to get over it! Good idea, Cons?" "Yeah, there are other ways but we'll stick with this for the moment." Connie agreed. "Hmmm.fine. If it's the only way, then I'll do it." The three girls continued talking for a couple of hours until someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Gee...I'm popular aren't I?" Jessica joked as she got off her bed. She opened the door to find Portman standing in front of her. "Portman! Hi!" Jessica said. She quickly looked at Julie & Connie. Julie nodded and Connie mouthed "Go ahead." Jessica looked at Portman again. She lightly pushed him into the hallway and closed the door behind her. "What was that for?" he chuckled. "Nothing!" Jessica answered straight away "Just wanted some privacy." Jessica knew that Julie & Connie were listening to them against the door. "So, what did you wanna say to me?" Jessica asked. "Oh, umm. I just wanted to say that. I'm sorry." Portman looked down at his shoes. "For what?" Jessica already knew the reason. She wanted him to admit it. "You know, for everything. For asking you out all the time even though I knew you didn't want to and for starting fights for absolutely no reason." "That's OK." Jessica smiled. "Hey, are you still up to that date?" She blurted out. They heard gasps come from the other side of the door. "So, what about it?" Jessica asked to take Portman's mind off the voices from inside her bedroom. "Uh.yeah. Of course." Answered a confused Portman. "How come you said no before?" he managed to get out. "Oh, umm... I was just..." Jessica struggled to find an excuse. "I just.was.being mean. You know me." Nice going, Jess! That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. Yeah, like he's gonna believe that! She thought to herself.  
  
"OK then. Well, tomorrow 6:00?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Cool. Well, I better go now."  
  
"Yeah! OK! Bye!"  
  
"See ya"  
  
Jessica watched Portman walk away. She went back inside her room.  
  
"You asked him out?"  
  
"I thought he was supposed to ask you out!"  
  
"Fulton is gonna be so crushed when he finds out."  
  
" "I was just being mean" ! I could've thought up millions of other reasons for that!"  
  
"I cant believe -"  
  
"Stop it! I had to ask him out! He was there. I was there! Besides, the sooner we got together, the sooner I could find out who I am actually after. I know that Fulton is gonna be crushed!" Jessica interrupted and fell on her bed. "I cant believe I'm even doing this. I already feel sorry for Fulton. I cant do this! I have to cancel the date!" Jessica said as she stood up and walked to the door but Connie pulled her arm and made her sit down again. "You are NOT going to cancel the date! You've already got Portman all excited about it so there's absolutely NO way you're cancelling. Fulton will get over it! It'll take a while but in the end he'll be fine with it." she yelled at her. Jessica buried her head in her pillow. "I cant do this" Jessica muffled. "We have to get you ready for your date tomorrow, missy." Julie said as she pulled sulking Jessica up and dragged her to her wardrobe.  
  
[Please R&R. I have GOT to know what u guys think! If you guys think its good I'll write another chapter but if you don't I wont bother. Ok now . bye bye] 


	2. The Date

~*Chapter 2: The Date~*  
  
The next day, just half an hour before the date, Jessica got out of the shower and slid into the outfit that Connie and Julie chose for her to wear. She wore a tight halter top which showed her figure and a black skirt with her leather high-heel boots. She stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection for a while. Then Fay, her room-mate, came in and looked at Jessica. "Why are you so dressed up?" she asked, sitting on her bed. Jessica swung around. "I've got a date with Portman. Didn't I tell you?" "Oh yeah. Forgot. So where you guys going?" Fay asked. Jessica started brushing her brown hair. "Movies." She answered. "Ok then. What time is he- " she got interrupted by a knock on the door. They both dived at the door but Jessica got there first. She opened the door and saw Portman standing there with a toothy grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, Portman." She greeted him. Portman looked up and down Jessica then finally said "Hi. You look beautiful" Jessica smiled "Thanks. You look great aswell. Just let me get my jacket." Jessica said before she disappeared behind her closet door. "Hi." Fay said to Portman. "Hi, Fay" Jessica grabbed her jacket and the two left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had chosen to watch "13 Ghosts" since they'd seen everything else that was out. They bought a big bag of M&N's and popcorn. They sat down next to each other somewhere in the back row. "Hey." Jessica tapped on Portman's shoulder. "What?" he asked. "Look, isn't that Charlie and" she paused and looked harder at the two people four rows away from them incase it was someone else "Julie?" Portman started laughing un-controllably. "Yeah" he managed to get out between his crazy laughs. "Portman, it's not funny." Jessica giggled and started to burst out laughing herself.  
  
Julie, who was very annoyed, turned around to see who the people were. Her jaw dropped the second she saw Portman and Jessica. "Charlie..." she said poking Charlie without taking her eyes off the laughing couple. "Oh God! This is not good. This is definatly not good." He said calmly as he turned around. "I guess our secrets out." Jessica motioned them to come where they were. Charlie and Julie got up and walked over to Jessica and Portman. "How come I never knew about you two?" Jessica grinned. "Secret, I guess" Charlie shrugged as he sat down next to Jessica. "How long have you been going out?" she asked. Charlie looked at Julie. "About a couple of months." Julie admitted.  
  
"That was so freaky!" Julie announced as the four walked out of the cinemas. "It wasn't THAT scary." Jessica said. "What? You were shaking half through the movie!" said Portman. "I was not!" Jessica punched Portman's arm. "You were too" he said, rubbing his arm. "Shut up, you guys." Charlie said as he wrapped his arms around Julie. "I still can't believe you two are going out." Jessica said, looking at the two cuddle up to each other. Portman started laughing "I'm sorry it sounds funny to me." He said. "You know, you know you have a serious laughing problem." Jessica teased. "I reckon it's cute." "I don't have a laughing problem." Portman said, folding his arms. "You do too. And you know it. You're just too afraid to admit-" "Do you two ever stop arguing?" Julie giggled.  
  
Portman decided to walk Jessica to her dorm. They reached the door and faced each other. There was a moment of silence "So ... umm..." Portman said, looking at his feet. "Thanks" Jessica said "for tonight." She gave him a smile which made him give another toothy grin. She leaned over and kissed Portman on the cheek. When she pulled away, her face just centimetres away from his, he leaned over a little to kiss her . "Hey Portman! There you are!" said a familiar voice. Jessica turned around to see who it was.  
  
Fulton walked up to Portman "I've been looking for you everywhere! Hi Jessica." Jessica smiled "Hi" "Im sorry. Was I interrupting anything?" Fulton asked, still looking very cheery. "Yes" Portman said, annoyed that he could be kissing Jessica by now. "No!" Jessica shot Portman a "forget- about-it" look. "Oh, good. Um, can I borrow your notes for science?" Fulton asked. "Why couldn't you ask me that in the morning?" Portman said angrily. "Well, I thought i could study tonight and have all of tomorrow free." Portman mumbled something to himself. " Umm.. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe." He said looking at Jessica. "OK" Jessica smiled "Bye" 


	3. Girl Talk slash Fulton's Diary

[Thanks to the people who reviewed. I changed the ending to this chapter]  
  
~*Chapter 3: Girl Talk/Fulton's Diary~*  
  
"So?" Connie whispered to Jessica as soon as their History teacher turned his back to the class. "So, what?" Jessica asked confused. "Your date last night. How did it go?" Connie asked. Jessica opened her mouth to answer but their teacher got in first. "Miss Montaego, whatever you and Miss Moreau are talking about must be so exciting that it can't wait until class is over, am I right? Would you like to share it with the whole class?" He snapped. Everyone was looking directly at Jessica. "Um... no, sir. Sorry." Jessica apologised.  
  
When class was over, Connie, Jessica and Julie made heir way over to the cafeteria. "So, tell me about your date. What happened?" Connie begged. "Well ." Jessica began. She looked at Julie. "They're gonna find out anyway. You might as well tell her." Julie told her as she sighed. "You sure?" Jessica asked. Julie just nodded. "Well . when we are the movies we saw Julie and Charlie . together . on a date." Jessica grinned. "WHAT!? You guys are going out!?" Connie shouted. "Keep it down, woman" Julie said. "Oh my god. How long have you been going out for?" Connie asked. "I don't know. A couple of months, I think." Julie said gloomily. "What's wrong?" Jessica asked as they sat down with the other ducks. "Nothing. I bet yah by tomorrow morning, every one at Eden Hall will know about me and Charlie. I can see it now . the captain and the cat go figure." Julie said with a frown. There were a few gasps at the table followed by "What?", "Oh my god!" and "Are you serious?"  
  
The topic for the whole lunch time was Julie and Charlie except with Connie and Jessica who had other things in mind. "It was great. We saw the movie and hung out a bit afterwards." Jessica told her. "And?" Connie asked with a big smile on her face. "And . nothing. He walked me to my dorm and I kissed him-" Connie's eyes practically popped out of her head. Jessica laughed at the sight. "Not that kind of kiss. A kiss on the cheek." Jessica corrected.  
  
"Oh." Connie sighed  
  
"But." Jessica started  
  
"But, what?" Connie asked  
  
"We almost kissed, kissed but." Jessica looked at Connie who desperately wanted to know what happeneds next. Jessica gave a little laugh. "But Fulton kind of interrupted our moment. He came and asked Portman something about science."  
  
"Really? So you almost kissed? Does this mean you like Portman?" Connie asked.  
  
Jessica was silent for a while and nodded cheerfully. "Yeah, I do. We talked before we went to the movies. People may think that he's tough and all but he's such a softy when it comes to girls."  
  
Connie started giggling but then her smile started to fade. "What about Fulton?" she asked  
  
"I." Jessica paused for a second. "Don't know. I REALLY like Portman and I still wanna date him. Fulton will understand, wont he?" Jessica asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, he is. Look at it this way. If Fulton really liked you, he would want you to be happy. And you're happy with Portman. He'll understand." Connie said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After hockey practise, Jessica decided to make her way to her dorm for some rest. She was supposed to be meeting the rest of the team so they could grab a bite to eat but she was too exhausted to do so. When she got in, she collapsed onto her bed.  
  
"Tough day?" Fay asked.  
  
"Too much homework . practise was exhausting . I gotta meet the guys for pizza . can u call someone and tell them I can't make it . I need sleep!" Jessica explained as she rolled over.  
  
Fay smiled. "I never got to talk to you today. How was your date?" she asked.  
  
Since Jessica's face was buried in her pillow she muffled something that sounded like "Good!"  
  
Fay grabbed the phone and rang up Julie's dorm number while Jessica slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica woke up a while later, realising she had a heap of homework to do. "Oh god. I gotta get to the library." She quickly rose up from her bed, grabbed her bag and ran to the library.  
  
She went inside and sat down at a table by herself reading a book about history. Twenty minutes later she was joined by Fulton. "Hey" he greeted and sat down across from Jessica. "Hi. Why're you here?" Jessica asked. "I gotta study. What about you?" he asked as he opened a book and started reading. "Same." She answered. They studied there for about an hour more and then they decided to head back to their dorms.  
  
[Jessica's POV]  
  
We walked down a couple of hallways, talking to each other about the gossip at Eden Hall. It was mostly all about Charlie and Julie.  
  
"So how did your date with Portman go?" he asked me  
  
Why does everyone keep asking me that? It's annoying. "It was great" I told him. It was all I really wanted to say. I don't exactly feel comfortable talking to him about my relationship with Portman although I would like to know if he's OK with it.  
  
He nodded. "Are you guys going out again?" he asked me.  
  
"Yeah, he asked me out before hockey practise." I told him. I desperately tried to think of another topic to talk about. I opened my mouth to change the subject but he asked me another question.  
  
[Fulton's POV]  
  
"Where're you going?" Stop asking her this stuff, you idiot! She'll get suspicious. I looked at her to see if she had a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"We're going to that Italian restaurant down town." she said without looking at me. She stopped walking in front of her dorm. "Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow." I tell her. "Good bye" I watched her as she smiled, opened the door and disappeared.  
  
I began walking to my own dorm. I opened the door and saw Portman lying on his bed. I sat myself on my bed and pulled out my diary from inside my pillow case. I opened it up to the page which I wrote in two days ago and slowly read it to myself.  
  
  
  
"I was in my room studying until Portman came in with a happy grin splashed on his face. He told me that he had just asked Jessica out. I thought as usual, that she rejected him, but he then announced that she said yes. I congratulated him and said that I was happy for him but inside I was swearing with rage and jealousy. How could he do this to me? How could SHE do this to me? I thought she really cared about me. But I was wrong." Fulton stopped reading for a second and then read on. "I will do everything I possibly can to stop or ruin their date. Portman is my best friend but I care about Jessica too much. I may sound foolish when I say I want her to myself but it's the truth."  
  
Fulton began reading the next page which he wrote in the previous night.  
  
"It isn't something that I usually do but I followed the two on their whole date. I carefully followed Portman as he walked over to Jessica's dorm to pick her up and I also followed him when they drove to the movies. I bought a ticket to the same movie session so I could see what they were up to in the movies. I sat as far away from them so they couldn't see them. I watched as they laughed at Charlie and Julie. When he walked Jessica to her room, I saw her kiss him on the cheek. I felt angry and hurt. I watched her as she pulled away and when he started to lean over. I had to stop him. I didn't want it to happen. I wanted to be the one that she loved . not him. I quickly yelled out Portman's name and made up an excuse for why I interrupted."  
  
Fulton started writing what he could do to ruin or cancel their up-coming date. About 10 minutes ago he fell asleep with his diary in his hands. [Nothing much really happens in this one. Sorry. Please R&R] 


	4. Shrugs i dont know what to call it

~*Chapter 4: The Kiss?? [Shrugs] I don't know what to call it*~  
  
Once her last class was dismissed Jessica grabbed her books, shoved them in her book bag and rushed to the library. She had the rest of the day planned. She had a couple of hours free followed by her and Portman's date. Jessica wanted to study every day before her test which was coming up next Monday.  
  
Jessica turned a corner and walked straight into Portman. Jessica jumped practically 5 feet high of fright. "Portman, you scared me half to death." She said, still shocked.  
  
Portman gave a little laugh. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't see you." He said as he picked up his book bag that he had just dropped.  
  
"I haven't seen you since practise yesterday." Jessica said as she hugged Portman.  
  
"You missed me? Madd!" Portman said "So where are you rushing off too?"  
  
"Library." She quickly answered.  
  
"Again? You've been there for the whole week. Come on." Portman spun Jessica around, put his hands on her shoulders and started pushing her to her dorm. "It's a Friday. You need to rest. You've been studying every night followed by test after test this week." Portman said.  
  
"Portman, I have to study today." Jessica argued  
  
"Not today, you don't. You have plenty of time on the weekend."  
  
"What about our date?" Jessica tried again.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"What if I over sleep? What if I don't make it? You'll be sitting in that restaurant by yourself."  
  
"No, I won't. I'll just move it until tomorrow."  
  
"That'll give me one less day to study."  
  
Portman took his hands off Jessica's shoulders and opened the door. While Portman closed the door behind them, Jessica sat down at the edge of her bed.  
  
"You never give up, do you?" he asked  
  
Portman sat down behind her and started to give her a massage.  
  
"Nope!" Jessica admitted. "That's feels so. relaxing. I never knew you could massage."  
  
"You learn something new everyday. See, isn't this better than studying?"  
  
"I never said studying was better than relaxing."  
  
Just then Fay came into the dorm. "Hey, guys!" she greeted.  
  
"Hi." Jessica said  
  
"Fay Kimberly Chircop! You're babysitting for me, OK?" Portman didn't even wait for Fay to answer. "Sweet. Thank you so much. Well, I'll see you ladies tomorrow." Portman said as he headed for the door.  
  
"Babysitting? Jessica? What!?" Fay had one of those confused faces on her head. Portman quickly nodded and exited the dorm.  
  
"Wait." Jessica said as she got up and followed Portman. "Where're you going?"  
  
"Studying." He answered.  
  
"What!? So you can study but I can't?" Jessica asked.  
  
"You've studied all week. I, on the other hand, did not. Go back to your room" he demanded. Portman once again opened the door and let her in. "You need to go to sleep. Fay, tell her to go to sleep."  
  
"What about our date?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Do you still wanna go?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"OK, then. I'll come by to pick you up 7:00."  
  
"Promise?" she asked.  
  
"Promise. But I still want you to have at least half an hour of sleep, alright?"  
  
"Yep. See yah soon."  
  
"Bye" Portman began to walk over to the door but stoped in his tracks. He turned around and gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
Jessica was speechless for a second. She smiled and asked "What was that for?"  
  
"Can't leave without a kiss." He answered coolly. "Now, go to bed." He turned around again and left the room.  
  
"You heard the man, sleep!" Fay said pointing to Jessica's bed. Jessica crawled under her blanket while Fay, too, began studying.  
  
Jessica woke up a while later and saw Fay studying. "I'm the only one not studying today, aren't I?" she asked herself. "You're awake. You might wanna get ready for your date now." Fay suggested. Jessica looked at her watch. "Now? I still have 40 minutes." Jessica said as she collapsed on her bed. "You have to take a shower. Pick out a classy dress. Do your make up and your hair. It'll take you more than 35 minutes." Fay explained. Jessica frowned. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
35 minutes later, Jessica was ready for her date. She had to chose what to wear between a red silky dress and a green velvet dress. In the end she decided to wear the green dress because Fay said it brought out her green eyes.  
  
Jessica sat on her bed and started to wait for Portman to come pick her up. 


	5. Shrugs again im not the best at naming c...

~*Chapter 5: Chose! [Shrugs again] I'm not exactly good at naming chapters*~  
  
"He should be here by now." Jessica said five minutes later. Another five minutes passed and then ten minutes. "He'll be here soon." Fay said trying to comfort Jessica. "He was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Jessica said worriedly "What if something happened to him. I should call him up." Jessica grabbed the phone and started dialling but then there came a knock on the door. She hung up, thinking that it was Portman.  
  
"You are half an hour-" she began but stopped when she saw Fulton standing in front of her instead of Portman. "Fulton! Sorry, I thought you were Portman." Jessica was about to get really angry. "Where the hell is he?" she thought to herself. She then realised Fulton standing there. "Sorry. So.what'd you want?" she asked.  
  
"Umm. Portman wanted me to tell you that he can't make it to the date." he announced.  
  
"What!?" Jessica practically shouted.  
  
"He said he completely forgot about a book report that he needed to finish. Yeah, he told me to tell you because he really needed to get started straight away."  
  
Jessica desperately wanted to explode with anger but she tried to keep it in until Fulton left. "OK, then. Well, thanks. I guess." Jessica put on a fake smile.  
  
"Bye." He said  
  
Jessica didn't bother saying good bye to Fulton. She just slammed the door, walked over to her bed-side table and furiously threw her alarm clock at the wall.  
  
"Jessica!" yelled Fay  
  
Jessica buried her face in her hands, took a breathe and then took her hands away. "I'm sorry" she apologised quietly. "He. just..." Jessica began to raise her voice. "SHOULD'VE CALLED!"  
  
"Keep it down, honey." Fay only called people honey when they're upset or frustrated and she had to comfort them. She got up and gave Jessica a hug. "Look, he forgot about something important."  
  
"So, I'm not important?"  
  
"Jess, I didn't mean it that way. It's a natural thing for a guy to forget something."  
  
"You're right." Jessica said as she gloomily sat on her bed. "I don't know why I over reacted like that. I'm sorry. But he should've called."  
  
"He sent Fulton over."  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted him to at least call and tell me himself."  
  
"Well, to cheer you up, I am going to take you downtown for something to eat." Fay said cheerfully.  
  
"Really? But I'm all dressed up."  
  
"Forget it. I'll get dressed up aswell. I haven't dressed up in a while. Hey, lets go to that Italian restaurant that you and Portman were meant to go to."  
  
"OK" Jessica agreed.  
  
~*[MEANWHILE]*~  
  
[Portman's POV]  
  
This is embarrassing. Every time I look around there is at least two pairs of eyes looking my way. Where is she? She's half an hour late.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but Miss Montaego has not arrived." A waiter told me.  
  
"OK. I'll stay here for fifteen minutes." I told him.  
  
I tried to remember if Fulton told me that I was supposed to pick her up.  
  
"Jessica asked me to tell you that she might be late for the date. She said go ahead and wait for her at the restaurant." I remember Fulton telling me after I him leave her dorm.  
  
The ten minutes ended pretty quickly. I can't believe she stood me up. Fulton said she'd be late but I didn't expect this late. She could've at least called. I decided to leave since there was no way that Jessica could show up.  
  
I was about to leave the restaurant but I heard a familiar voice call my name.  
  
[Nobody's POV] *does that make sense?*  
  
"Portman!?" Jessica said, confused. She had just entered the restaurant and saw a gloomy looking Portman standing in front of her.  
  
Portman looked up "Jessica? So you turn up NOW? You're an hour and a half late."  
  
"What!? Me? You were the one that." Jessica paused for a second. "Aren't you meant to be doing your book report?"  
  
"Book report? What book report?" he asked, confused. Although he still a little pissed off that she didn't turn up earlier.  
  
"Fulton said you forgot to do some book report. He said you had to cancel the date so you could finish it. " she said.  
  
"What? He told me that you were going to be late and that you said you'd meet me here." Portman explained.  
  
"Why would I be late? And why would I meet you here if you told me that you were cancelled?" asked Jessica, who was still confused.  
  
Portman shook his head. "I didn't cancel. If I cancelled I wouldn't be waiting here for forty minutes."  
  
"But Fulton." She began  
  
"LIED! He lied! I don't know why. but he did!" He began to shake his head again. And then he left the restaurant looking pretty pissed. But he wasn't mad at Jessica.  
  
Jessica looked at Fay. "Go after him." Fay said. "But you." Jessica started. "Don't worry about me. I'll make is home."  
  
Jessica smiled. "Thanks." She ran out of the restaurant and followed Portman. She caught sight of him and ran after him.  
  
"Where're you going?" Jessica asked.  
  
"School." He quickly answered.  
  
"Why? And why are you mad?" Jessica tried to keep up with Portman who was walking pretty fast. He caught sight of his car and walked to it.  
  
"I'll explain when we get their." He told her. They both got into the car and he started driving to Eden Hall. Portman made his way to his dorm with Jessica tagging along about a metre behind him. She was really confused but continued following anyway. Jessica tried asking him what he was going to do but he never answered. Portman fiercely opened the door to his dorm and scanned the room for Fulton. Jessica had finally managed to catch up and was in time to see Portman punch Fulton right in the left eye.  
  
Jessica shrieked. "Portman!" she yelled.  
  
"What the hell was that for, you bastard!" Fulton yelled covering his eye with pain.  
  
Jessica was going to walk over to Fulton to see how badly his eye was hurt but Portman stuck out his hand to stop her. "Don't." he said  
  
"Portman, why'd you do that!?" Jessica yelled.  
  
Portman didn't answer. "You had this all planned didn't you? You tried to stop us from having a relationship!" he said disgustedly to Fulton.  
  
"What?" Jessica said quietly  
  
Portman saw Fulton's diary on his bedside table. He grabbed it and opened it up to the page which Fulton wrote in last.  
  
Fulton tried to grab the diary off of him but Portman was too quick.  
  
" "I carefully followed Portman as he walked over to Jessica's dorm to pick her up and I also followed him when they drove to the movies." " Portman read out loud. " "I bought a ticket to the same movie session so I could see what they were up to in the movies. When he walked Jessica to her room, I saw her kiss him on the cheek. I felt angry and hurt. I watched her as she pulled away and when he started to lean over. I had to stop him. I didn't want it to happen. I wanted to be the one that she loved. not him. I quickly yelled out Portman's name and made up an excuse for why I interrupted." You can be so foolish, you know?" Portman said.  
  
Jessica sat their. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Just because you're going out with her it DOESN'T mean that I can have feelings for her!" Fulton yelled. His hand was still covering his left eye.  
  
"Don't you realise that she isn't in love with you? Why can't you accept that Jessica and I are dating?" Portman yelled.  
  
Fulton looked at Jessica. "Do you love him. or do you love me?" Fulton asked her.  
  
"YOU HAVE THE THICKEST BRAIN ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! She is my girlfriend! No matter how much you disagree with it, she is still my girlfriend! Who do you think she's going to chose, her boyfriend or some thick guy that is trying to break her relationship up?"  
  
The two both looked at Jessica waiting for an answer out of her.  
  
Jessica just stood there. speechless  
  
"Come on, Jess. Me or Portman? Chose."  
  
Jessica slowly shook her head. "I am NOT choosing!" Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Look at you guys! You're fighting over some stupid girl. No, I'm not worth it! Can't you see that the only thing I'm doing is breaking up the best friendship that you guys have! No matter what decision I make, it'll cost you your best friend. and I'm not worth it."  
  
"I have to go." Jessica wiped the tears from her eyes and left. "Where're you going?" Portman called after her. She turned around but continues walking backwards and just shrugs. "I don't know. I just have to go driving or something. I have to get out of here!" she turned around once more and made her way out of the building.  
  
She found her car, got in and started driving around the Minneapolis streets. When she needed time to think she'd get in her car and drive. 


	6. A Note

[A NOTE] this is not part of the story.I have to change chapter 6 so theres no chapter 6 at the moment 


End file.
